


Smile

by pjmhobi



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst?, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I have no idea what to tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Maybe fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, This is my first work, idk - Freeform, lojae, please bear with me, pls, pls support this, sigh, support your fellow BABY anyway, this is probably trash, youngjae x zelo, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmhobi/pseuds/pjmhobi
Summary: Junhong rarely smiles. Unless he's around Youngjae.Or, the one where Youngjae finds himself in love with the way Junhong smiles.





	1. Junhong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first official work on this website and with K-pop or B.A.P. I'm excited and nervous and it'll probably be trash but pls support me anyway???

The day he came out to his parents constantly plays through his mind.

 

 

Junhong decided it wasn’t a phase. He wasn’t going to stop finding boys attractive. He could never look at girls the way he looked at boys, the way he knew society wanted him to look at girls. He would never imagine the way some girl’s lips would feel against his, how he would like to caress her hair when she lied in his lap. No. Those thoughts were reserved for boys.

 

 

He was 19 and it was the day before he left for university. He didn’t think then was the right time. Would there ever be a right time?

 

 

“Mom…” he poked his head into the door of his parents’ bedroom. His mom was already in bed, her reading glasses on and her focus aimed at an open book in her hands.

 

 

She looked up wordlessly. Her un-expecting gaze made this all the more harder. She can’t imagine the bomb she’s about to have dropped on her, Junhong thinks to himself. “ I um… have something to confess.”

 

 

He doesn’t know why he’s treating it like he’s done something wrong. He knows he hasn’t. He has to keep reminding himself of this.

 

 

The book in his mother’s hands is shut and placed on the bedside table. She taps the space next to her legs on the bed, urging him forward. He sits. “What’s going on?”

 

 

“I’ve been keeping something from you. Something I know you won’t like.”

 

 

All the times he’s ever heard his parent’s say even slightly homophobic things play through his head. He specifically recalls the day his dad uttered the word faggot under his breath and his mom shook her head in disdain at the sight of two men walking past them holding hands. Junhong pretended not to notice, feigning oblivion.

 

 

His mother’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She is used to Junhong being a good child. He hardly ever does things purposely with the knowledge that it would upset his parents. “..What?”

 

 

He tells her.

 

 

The number of emotions that flash across his mother’s face is too many in number for him to catch them all. He does catch anger though.

 

 

She begins to shake her head vigorously. He can tell she’s in denial and she will try to convince him that he doesn’t know what he wants. “You’re young,” she says, her face flushed, “it’s a phase. It’ll past. You won—“

 

 

“No, mom. It’s… not a phase. I know it’s not.”

 

 

“Wait till your dad hears this,” she huffs. “How dare you look me in the eyes and tell me you like men? Are you crazy?” You’ve done nothing wrong he thinks.

 

 

His mom kicks away the covers and stomps out of the room, undoubtedly on her way to the living room to tell his father. He sits there for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he wants to follow her before he feels his legs carrying him off of the bed.

 

 

By the time he arrives in the living room, his mom has already told his dad. He looks up at Junhong with nothing less than what he prepared himself for. Disgust. His dad says nothing to him, even when Junhong tries to talk to him, to get him to say anything. He eventually gives up, and returns to his room with his parents sitting on the couch, upset with him

 

 

The next morning, they still drove him to campus, much to his surprise. With the help of one of the upperclassmen who was assisting the freshman on move-in day, he unloads all of his luggage into a huge bin.

 

 

When his dad finally got over his inability to talk, he told Junhong not to even think about talking to them until he was back in his right mind.


	2. Youngjae

Youngjae sighs as he pushes yet another bin through the residential hall’s doors and waits for the elevator to descend. He has no idea how the RA convinced him to be a volunteer for freshmen move-in day. He’s a decently fit guy, but the constant exertion on his arms and legs is starting to take its toll.

 

 

“It says I’m in room 311.” He looks up at the person whose luggage he’s pushing. The boy is much taller than him and he has a very serious, uninterested expression, but his face is soft. _He’s cute._ Youngjae nods to him to show that he heard. When the elevator arrives, they wordless board.

 

 

He casts sideways glances at the boy as they walk down the hallway to his dorm. The more he stares, the more interested he becomes. He decides to make small talk.

 

 

“So,” he starts, “what’s your name? I’m Youngjae.”

 

 

The boy is fumbling with his key and has an annoyed expression on his face when he answers, “Junhong.” Youngjae offers him a smile, which he quickly wipes off when he realizes he isn’t looking at him. “Nice to meet you, Junhong.”

 

 

He pushes the door open and hums in response.

 

 

It’s obvious Junhong isn’t very interested in talking to Youngjae, but he feels compelled to keep talking anyway.

 

 

“What’re you gonna study?”

 

 

Junhong glances at Youngjae with a puzzled expression on his face. _He thinks you’re weird, stop talking._ Youngjae is mentally slapping himself when Junhong gives him a small, genuine smile. “I have no idea yet.” Youngjae nods. He too was undecided as a freshman, and it wasn’t until his sophomore year that he decided to major in astronomy.

 

 

The pair silently starts unloading the bin full of his boxes. When the bin is empty, Youngjae is sad because it means he has to go help someone else and leave the cute boy, Junhong, alone. “Have you talked with your roommate?” he asks. He wonders if it’s obvious that he’s prolonging his departure. He doesn’t care if it is.

 

 

“Mhm. He should be here soon.”

 

 

Youngjae nods. He thinks he’s nodded too much today. “Well, I’ll see you around then, Junhong-ah.”

 

 

Junhong smiles again, brighter than before.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Youngjae sits at the round table in the small conference room in the back of the on-campus cafe where he works. Others are sitting there, some he remembers from last year and a couple of new faces. They’re all waiting for the brief orientation to begin. Youngjae doesn’t understand why it’s mandatory for all if this isn’t everyone’s first year. Luckily, the meetings never last more than twenty minutes, so he should be free soon.

 

 

The door swings open and he looks up, expecting their supervisor to walk in. He can tell from the person’s body alone that it’s not the supervisor. The person walks in with their head down. Youngjae sighs in annoyance. _Can this damned meeting start already?_

 

 

He looks up again when the seat next to him is pulled out.

 

 

_oh_

 

 

_It’s the cute boy._

 

 

Youngjae quickly looks away. He doesn’t want to be caught staring. But then he feels someone nudge his shoulder. He looks up to see the boy, Junhong, looking at him. Junhong lifts his hand and waves quickly at Youngjae. Youngjae gives him a small smile in return.

 

 

At the end of the orientation, as everyone else is filing out, Junhong stops Youngjae. Youngjae thinks he’s gotten even more attractive since he last saw him two weeks ago.

 

 

“It seems we’ll be working together,” Junhong says nervously.

 

 

Or maybe he isn’t nervous and Youngjae is just reading him wrong.

 

 

“Yes, it seems so.” They both start to walk out of the room in silence. It’s awkward, to say the least. “Do you want to grab some coffee,” Youngjae asks impulsively. _Is this how you break an awkward silence?_

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

Silence engulfs them again as they walk to the coffee shop on the end of campus. Junhong holds the door open for Youngjae when they arrive. Youngjae blushes, but he’ll never admit it if asked.

 

 

They both order their drinks; Youngjae gets a dark roast coffee with sugar and no creamer and Junhong gets a french vanilla iced coffee with extra ice because he likes to eat it when he’s finished with the drink, he tells Youngjae.

 

 

_Can he get any cuter?_

 

 

Junhong lets him choose where they sit, so of course, Youngjae chooses a booth in the corner. When they sit down, he becomes nervous. He drags his index finger around the rim of the cup. “How’s college life been treating you for the past 2 weeks?”

 

 

Junhong shrugs, “Ok, I guess. I think I’ve decided on a major.” Youngjae perks up, “Oh?” The taller boy nods, “Film studies,” he sips his drink, “with a minor in dance.”

 

 

“Well, that’s fucking cool,” Youngjae says. Junhong smiles in response, “I guess. I just hope I don’t end up switching majors. I’m very indecisive.” “I’m the complete opposite, I hardly second guess myself,” Youngjae responds.

 

 

“I guess we’re perfect for each other, then.”

 

 

Youngjae chokes on his coffee. It’s hot. It burns his throat. _Nice way to keep your fucking cool._ “Shit, I’m sorry,” he mumbles as he wipes his face. He looks up at Junhong to see him with a half concerned, half amused expression on his face. When he finally calms down, he feels so embarrassed. Why is he so hung over a boy who doesn’t even like him? _He’s probably not even gay._

 

 

He desperately wants to make conversation, but he has no idea how. He’s rarely at a loss for words. He’s racking his brain for things to talk about when he hears Junhong clear his throat. “Is there a reason you’ve asked me to coffee?” Junhong asks. Youngjae considers telling him that he likes him, but it’s way too early for that. “Uh, I dunno, I guess… I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

 

Junhong smiles at him, a closed mouth smile that exposes his dimples. Youngjae feels his cheeks heat up, again. “It sucks that I’m not that interesting to talk to. I guess I should’ve thought about that before asking, huh?” Youngjae sighs. “What?” Junhong puts his now empty cup down, “You’re very interesting. And entertaining.”

 

 

_Is that a smirk?_

 

 

“If you say so.”

 

 

“I do,” Junhong says adamantly. They sit in silence for the next few minutes. Youngjae looks around the coffee shop, and whenever he glances at Junhong he sees him looking at him. He pretends to not notice and turns his gaze elsewhere.

 

 

There’s a buzzing sound, and Junhong leans back to pull his phone out of his back pocket. His eyes skim the screen and the serious look that Youngjae despises returns to his face.

 

 

“My dumbass roommate left his key in the dorm.”

 

 

Youngjae tries to hide his disappointment. “Oh. That’s okay.” Junhong sighs, “I’m really sorry.” He slides out of the booth and throws his empty cup in the trash. Youngjae stands as well. “It’s fine, really.”

 

 

They walk out of the coffee shop, the mood obviously changed. Youngjae stops and turns to Junhong. “I’ll see you around, then?” he asks. Junhong nods but doesn’t move. Neither does Youngjae. “Wait,” Junhong says. He holds his hands out, one with his phone offered to Youngjae, “give me your phone.”

 

 

Youngjae unlocks his phone and places it into Junhong’s larger one. His fingers graze Junhong’s palm, and he thinks he imagines electricity shooting up his arm. He grabs Junhong’s and is about to ask why he gave it to him when he realizes.

 

 

_He wants your number._

 

 

He enters his number and saves it under his name. He considers putting some heart emoji before deciding against it. Junhong types on his screen for a few seconds before handing the phone back and taking his own. Junhong still doesn’t leave. Neither does Youngjae.

 

 

The taller boy stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels. “Um… do you wanna go out? On a real date?” he asks, not looking at Youngjae.

 

 

Youngjae nods but then realizes Junhong is looking at the ground. “Yea,” he says.

 

 

“Okay,” Junhong replies, barely above a whisper, “I’ll text you with details?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. If there are any mistakes please tell me! Also, thanks to those who have left kudos and please leave some if you haven't and comment!


End file.
